Zach's Christmas Carol
An episode of Wild Kratts. The second fairy tale and classical story themed episode. Plot The Wild Kratts perform their own version of A Christmas Carol which stars Zach Varmitech as Ebenezer Scrooge. The Wild Kratts kids enjoyed their performance for the second time. Trivia Zach plays Ebenezer Scrooge Chris plays Bob Cratchit Allison plays Anna Cratchit Ronan plays Fred, Scrooge's Nephew Martin plays Jacob Marley Aviva plays The Ghost of Christmas Past Koki plays The Ghost of Christmas Present Jimmy plays The Ghost of Christmas Future. He was dressed in a black robe with his left hand holding a piece of pizza. Gourmand plays Mr. Fezziwig Quotes: Chris: (as Bob Cratchit) Have a merry creature Christ, oops, I mean bah humbug to you, Scrooge. Zach: (as Scrooge, scoffs) Bah humbug indeed, Krattchit. Ebenezer Zach goes home. Zach: Nyah. Jacob Martin will never see this coming, wouldn't he? Whatever, time to get some sleep. Suddenly, the sounds of rattling chains was heard. Ghost voice: Scroooooooge! Zach: Ah! I want my Mommy! A haunted figure of Martin wearing a Jacob Marley costume appears. Martin: (as Jacob Marley) How's that for an entrance? Did I scare you, Zach? Huh? Zach: Jacob Martin? Is that really you? What happened to you, blue boy partner? Martin: Oh, I'm doomed! Why do I have to be so disorganized every day? Look what my lack of attention has caused me! Zach: But you're always prepared for everything! Help me, Jacob Martin! Martin: Prepared for disasters, that is. Anyway, listen up, Scrooge. Tonight, you shall be haunted by three spirits! Expect the first, when the bell tolls one. Expect the second, the exact same night. Zach: Haunted? (laughs) I don't do haunted. Martin: Ah, but one of the spirits is a clever one. She will help you mend your ways. Zach: She? Martin: You'll see. And I can tell that she looks familiar to you. I must go now. Look to see me no more. (fades from view) You can still change, Zach! I know you can! Zach: Spirits. Even a lady spirit? What a joke. Zach goes to sleep. Just then, the bell tolled. Zach: Aaaaah! I'm scared! I wanna go home! Wait, I am home. In bed anyway. A flashlight shone around Zach. Holding the flashlight is a haunted figure of Aviva wearing a long indigo robe appears in front of Zach. Zach: What? Aviva? What is the meaning of this? Aviva: (in a huge commanding voice) I am the Ghost of Christmas Past. The Inventor Ghost of Christmas Past who outsmarted you on everything. Zach: I always knew you would do that, since you're always my rival. Aviva: Now walk with me and I'll show you your past. Zach: Do I look like I was born yesterday? Aviva: As a matter of fact, yes. Come see for yourself. The two enter a portal to Zach's past Christmas. Zach: Hey, that's my house! And that's little me! Aviva: We can see the people from the past. But they can't see us because we belong in the future. Zach: Yeah right. Aviva: Do you remember all of this? Zach: I do, spirit. I do. A young Zach was seen in an orphanage. Aviva: You were the last boy in the orphanage. Nobody has time to adopt another boy. Zach: (sarcastically) Thanks for reminding me, Aviva. Aviva: Don't mention it. Zach: Can we go now, please? Aviva: Sure. The two enter another portal which leads to Zach's teenage years. Zach: That's me as a teenager. Aviva: You got that right. Zach: I was a rebel back then. Aviva: A rebel without a driver's license. Zach was seen doing some reckless driving and crashed into a nearby tree. Teen Zach: Ouch! Man, that hurts. Aviva: Thank goodness you didn't go to jail. But still that was some reckless driving. Zach: Well, I tried. Teen Zach: Thank you so much, officer.